The present invention concerns a parallelepiped box having a cover articulated on one edge and a complementary frontal flap articulated on the edge diametrically opposite to the articulation edge of the cover, said box being formed by cutting and folding a single blank without adhesive bonding.
The invention concerns more particularly such a box cut into a blank made of flexible plastic material, which is embossed or corrugated, along a contour which, in a completely closed position, has no assembly slot communicating with the exterior and locks the cover in a closed position by a blocking notch making other means for blocking the cover unnecessary (for example scotch tape, elastic tape, snap fasteners, Velcro, etc . . . ). In the open position, the contour limits the pivoting of the frontal flap while allowing stacked flat objects to be easily picked up from the bottom, such as buckets pallets able to contain an assortment of products.
Numerous ways of cutting a blank have already been proposed to form boxes which can be stored flat and assembled by folding when required. U.S. Pat. No. 4,066,205 discloses a box with a folding front panel but the assembly of which requires adhesive bonding. French Patent No. 2 573 037 discloses an archive box able to be assembled without adhesive bonding and including a folding front panel and a cover articulated by means of lugs engaged in slots in the flaps of the small sides. This box thus has several through passages which place the interior of the box in communication with the exterior. The box disclosed in European Patent No. 0 411 279 includes a pivoting panel and a cover articulated perpendicular to the pivoting axis and including numerous cut out portions which make the interior of the box communicate with the exterior. This box is theoretically able to be assembled without adhesive bonding, but experience has shown that the small flap of the double bottom is insufficient for the box to be strong after assembly.
The object of the present invention is thus to overcome the drawbacks of this prior art by providing a box with a cover and a front flap assembled without adhesive bonding from a single blank, with no through passage communicating with the exterior and strong after assembly.
The cut blank therefore includes a rectangular bottom F with its sides extended by four sets of panels and flaps forming respectively a back panel and a wrapping over with a double front panel, a front flap, a first small side with a double wall and a econd small side with a double wall extended by a double bottom which snaps into a all of the first small side. Flaps articulated on the back panel and caught between the double walls of the small sides are extended by snugs which engage in the notches of a front panel of the cover to lock the box in the completely closed position.